httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lea Torunn
Leanarda Tournn (later known as Lea Haddock) is a female Viking warrior. Also is the second main protagonist in the How to Train Your Dragon series and the main character in Dragon Whisper. Lea is 15 years old in How to Train Your Dragon, Riders and Defenders of Berk, 18 in Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Dragons: Race to the Edge, 19 in the sequel, 20 in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and 30 in the epilogue. Lea's Name Meaning “Clearing and Beautiful, Meadow” in Norse Appearance Lea is light brown skin with purple (right) and turquoise (left) eyes with medium short black hair. She has a slender body frame,she also has great Speed and agility,In the first movie, Lea wears a light-blue sleeveless shirt, sliver cloth bracers on her arms (wrapped between fingers),a light skirt with a stash wrapped around her (In the first Movie) and later in the movie she has a right metal leg after fighting Red Death. In the second movie she has similar armor as Hiccup but its more of a girl armor with a different style and its white and blue and her hair is grew in medium length. Personality She's Kind, beautiful, Caring and Strong. she was referred to as an "Wise Girl". She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but shes still keeps her calmer side. Lea has a compassionate heart and wont hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, She isn't afraid to die for her friends or her adventures during their adventure and is one of the most caring characters. Bio Background Lea didn't known much of her past nor where she was really form or the name of her parents,since she was raised in berk and she is Hiccups only friend and she defends him when ever hes bullied. Later in the Riders Of Berk series Lea developed and learns that she has the ability to communicate and control dragons, but she never uses it feared she'll hurt everyone but she learns to control it when she goes on flying alone with Shira when Taila told her that she had the same gift that her mother had usually called The Dragon Whisper. Abilities, Skills, and Talents Dragon Training and Riding: Drawing: Inventing: Intelligence: Speed and Acrobatics: ''' These are undoubtedly her top physical skills. She's able to perform a variety of acrobatic feats like handsprings, cartwheels and flips. She was also able to swiftly dodge the attacks of a wild Deadly Nadder, and likewise with the Flightmare in "Fright of Passage". '''Leadership: '''Lea is Hiccup's second-in-command and his first and natural choice for acting-chief. She often falls into a leading role in his absence. '''Dragon Whisper/Dragon Communication: '''Possessed this ability form her mother Nira, Lea developed and learns that she has the ability to communicate and control dragons, but she never uses it feared she'll hurt everyone but she learns to control it when she goes on flying alone with Shira, '''Strength and Fighting Skills: Singing: '''can sing beautifully and this was seen when Lea singing gently when they found a cave when they were flying to get away from the base at the Edge. '''Roar Call: '''She can make a roaring noise that sounds similar to Shira's roar, as a way for Shira to find Lea. '''Precision: Reflexes: Swimming: Endurance: Prosthetic Leg: Agility: Dragons Trained Core Relationships Shira Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Photo Gallery lea_and_shira_by_nightshade2k120-db0vx3l.jpg Dragons RTTE Lea.jpg HTTYD Lea Ref.jpg HTTYD 3 Lea.png|Preview Sketch of her in the 3rd movie HTTYD3 Lea New Look.png|Newest Look HTTYD Shira X Light Fury OC Sketches.png Midnight flight Redraw.png Httyd Lea age chart 2.png Category:Females Category:Viking characters Category:Humans Category:Main protagonists Category:Dragon Riders Category:Heroes Category:Athletes Category:NighShade2K18